


Beard Baubles

by Marishna



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Funny, Future Fic, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: Scott started it.He texted a link in the pack group thread showing off his online discovery. Derek clicked it without thinking and frowned when it brought him to a page selling Christmas beard ornaments.Ha ha, he texted back and then closed his messages app and continued about his day.He didn’t give it much of a second thought, really.





	Beard Baubles

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've started and finished in the past three-ish months and while I'm not 100% happy with it, at least it's done and I can post it. Ideally, I'd like to do an entire Christmas calendar of these advent fics so I'm going to TRY. 
> 
> I haven't felt much like writing in the past few months as I've been dealing with a depressive episode and trying to keep my head above water. I have lots of IDEAS but none of the words want to make the journey out of my brain. This is a start. 
> 
> There won't be a sign up this year because I'm so unsure of whether I'll be able to keep this up or have enough ideas, etc, and they might only be snippets or scenes from a larger fic that I don't have the time/brain power/research to do in a night. 
> 
> This is inspired by this Buzzfeed post from a few days ago. 
> 
> https://www.buzzfeed.com/delaneystrunk/screw-christmas-trees-all-i-want-for-christmas-ar

Scott started it. 

He texted a link in the pack group thread showing off his online discovery. Derek clicked it without thinking and frowned when it brought him to a page selling Christmas beard ornaments. 

_Ha ha_ , he texted back and then closed his messages app and continued about his day. 

He didn’t give it much of a second thought, really. 

***

Lydia continued it. 

“Look what I found at the airport on the way home?” She called out as she held a bright red box up in the air. 

Scott started laughing immediately as the rest of the pack gathered in, still buzzing and excited from being reunited for the first time in a few months and full of eagerness to start celebrating for the holidays. Derek knew everyone was feeling a void from Stiles not being with them yet. Bad weather held his flights up and last anyone heard he was waiting on standby.

Derek groaned when he got close enough to see what Lydia was holding. “I was hoping that picture was just Photoshop,” he grumbled as he snatched the box out of her hand and examined what came in it. 

Lydia narrowed her eyes. “Don’t think there won’t be a picture of your decorated beard before the sun rises tomorrow.”

Derek laughed even though he knew she was probably right. “We’ll see,” he replied as he passed the box back, noting the stray bits of glitter that shook out onto his hand. He was going to be cleaning that shit up until next Christmas for sure. 

Wolfsbane-infused beers were passed around, snacks were distributed, and the pack settled in to reconnect and shake off the stress of winter finals. Derek was almost content in the midst of the almost-complete pack. 

Soon enough. 

***

Stiles finished it.

Derek wasn’t sure why he was suddenly awake at five in the morning but he was immediately staring at the high ceiling in his living room and listening hard for things out of place in the quiet loft. He could hear Isaac softly snoring upstairs while Scott and Malia passed out on Derek’s bed. Instead of moving them he remembered waving them off and slumping onto a too-small couch, leaving the larger one for Lydia to curl up on. Her breathing was deep and even, and he’d take it to his grave that he could tell she drooled a bit in her sleep. 

There. 

Derek’s head snapped around and he crossed the loft floor quickly to the door. He quietly stepped outside and slid the door closed, then hid in semi-shadows as the footsteps he heard on the main stairs got louder. Derek wiped sleep from his eyes and blinked blearily, unsure if he was still feeling the effects of the alcohol. He felt something itchy on his face and when he looked down at his hands he noticed glitter all over them.

“What the…” Derek muttered as he smoothed his fingers over his face quickly. His finger brushed his beard and then he remembered.

“Fuck,” he said aloud succinctly. 

“I didn’t realize voices carried so well down here.”

Derek’s not proud to admit that he jumped, just a little, at the new voice but then his heart rate sped up a couple notches. A few seconds later an exhausted-looking Stiles cleared the top step and they stared at each other for a long moment. 

“You look tired.”

“You look like a Christmas tree,” Stiles snorted and gave Derek a bemused smile that he never realized how much he missed until that moment.

“C’mere,” Derek said roughly and they both stepped forward, hugging each other tightly. Derek felt one of the baubles dig into his cheek from how hard he was holding Stiles but he didn’t care. 

“I can see I missed a fun party,” Stiles laughed as he pulled back enough to look Derek in the eye. His eyes raked down Derek’s face as he took in the look with a grin. One of his hands touched Derek’s face gently and then Stiles was holding something up for Derek to see. 

“The irony.”

Derek caught sight of what Stiles was holding, one of the beard baubles in the shape of mistletoe. HIs eyes followed it as Stiles raised it up just enough to hang over their heads. “Does it have the same effect?”

Derek swallowed hard. “Which ones?”

Stiles rolled his eyes, smiling. He leaned into Derek, in what felt like a flash but he would absolutely play the moment back in super slow speed for future viewings in his mind’s eye, and he pressed his lips softly to Derek’s. One of Derek’s hands came up to reflexively clutch at Stiles’ elbow, holding him in place gently while Derek got his bearings and lightly brushed his other hand over Stiles’ cheek. 

Too soon Stiles was pulling away. “We should get everyone on board for super early breakfast. ”

Derek shook his head to clear it. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure. I should get this shit out of my beard.”

Stiles followed Derek into the loft and volunteered to wake everyone, grinning and muttering something about “sleeping dogs” to himself as he climbed the stairs to get Isaac up first.

As Derek washed his face and untangled the baubles from his beard he noticed the mistletoe one was missing. No, not missing. Stiles had it. 

Derek refused to look himself in the eye in the mirror as he finished up, just in time to hear Isaac yell from the top floor and curse Stiles out. 

Christmas in Beacon Hills rarely got any better.


End file.
